darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Shilo Village (location)
Shilo Village is a village on Karamja. It is only accessible to players that have completed the Shilo Village quest. Training spots There are several areas to train skills in Shilo Village: The gem mine In the north-west corner of Shilo Village are seven gem rocks. Players who mine these rocks (level 40 Mining required) get gems instead of ore. Players mining gems here may obtain the following gems: *Opal *Jade *Red topaz *Sapphire *Emerald *Ruby *Diamond After completing all of the Karamja Tasks up to hard difficulty, players may access a second gem mine found underneath Shilo Village. This mine contains 8 gem rocks, placed along the outside perimeter of the dungeon. Players may access this mine with the teleport function on their Karamja gloves 3 or by a ladder found near the surface gem mine. Common ways to deal with the gems are to cut opals, jades, and red topaz into bolt tips and keep the uncut sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds to bank and later sell. Another way is simply to fill up the inventory with uncut gems, bank, and go again. A gem bag is also useful - by cutting the semi-precious gemstones (opals, jades, red topaz) into bolt tips and adding the uncut precious gems to the bag, players can avoid banking for as long as possible. Gem bags are bought with Dungeoneering Tokens. Furnace Players can train Smithing by using the Shilo Village furnace directly across from the bank. It is the closest furnace to a bank in the game (9 squares), however it is not used often due to having to pay Yohnus 20 coins for entry and the clicking to open the door. Players wishing to smelt here are recommended to ensure their money pouch has the required amount. Fishing spots There are 3 Fishing spots in Shilo Village. At these fishing spots, fly fishing rods and feathers can be used to lure trout and salmon, or fishing rods and fishing bait can be used to catch Pike. Although these fishing spots are quite far apart from each other, fly fishing in Shilo Village is considered to be one of the fastest ways to train Fishing; see Pay-to-play Fishing training. Also at the fly fishing spots you can catch rainbow fish, this grants 80 xp per catch and is fast, all you need is a fly fishing rod and stripy feathers. Combat Players can train their Ranged, Magic, or Melee skills by safespotting the Undead ones over the gate. They are vulnerable to the Salve amulet, and can also be safespotted with a halberd. Transportation There are six forms of transportation to Shilo Village: Vigroy's cart, the Lady of the Waves, fairy ring code , Karamja gloves and juju teleport spiritbags, and the wicked hood (Nature Altar) . Vigroy's cart Players who have completed the Shilo Village quest may use the Shilo Village cart system, which is run by Vigroy at the Shilo Village end. For a price of 10 coins, he will take the player to Hajedy in Brimhaven. The reverse trip is also possible. This makes it easy for the player to access Shilo Village if they first use Catherby Lodestone, then travel the ship to Brimhaven or teleport to the Karamja Lodestone and then walk north until they get to the fruit tree patch and then east. Alternatively, if the player has planted a Spirit Tree in the patch in Brimhaven, they could just walk north-west of it to reach the cart. Lady of the Waves Talk to the fishing shop owner, Seravel, upstairs from the Shilo fish shop to buy a ticket on the Lady of the Waves. It costs 25 coins, and the player can go to either Port Khazard or Port Sarim, by presenting the ticket to the boat west of the Shilo Village. Fairy rings The fairy ring , south of Tai Bwo Wannai, can be used to reach Shilo Village, but you will have to walk around the south and enter by the east gate. Karamja gloves Karamja gloves 3 provide a teleport to the underground part of the Shilo gem mine. This can also be used to reach Brimhaven by taking Vigroy's cart. Juju teleport spiritbag You can teleport to the Herblore Habitat area using a Juju teleport spiritbag. From there, you can climb over the vine to the north of Papa Mambo and walk in a western direction all the way to Mosol Rei. You can then right-click Mosol Rei and choose the enter-village ''option to enter Shilo Village. Shops The shops in Shilo Village include a general store, fishing shop, and antique store. Obli's general store Obli's General Store sells everything that a normal general store sells, and more. The most notable things are the charcoal and papyrus, used in the Legends' Quest. It also sells packs of 50 vials, both filled with water and empty, which respawn very slowly. However, the maximum quantity in the shop is 20 packs of each, amounting to a total of 1000 vials. Fernahei's fishing hut Fernahei's Fishing Hut sells a small selection of fishing equipment: fishing rods, fly fishing rods, fishing bait, and feathers. When fly fishing the shop can be used to top up the used up feathers. Trout, pike, and salmon can also be sold to this shop. Antique store Yanni Salika owns the antique store in Shilo Village, and is also the starting point for the One Small Favour quest. He will trade players coins for several old quest items from both Shilo Village and Zogre Flesh Eaters. Paramaya Inn Kaleb Paramaya runs the Paramaya Inn in the northern part of the village. The inn has no use after RuneScape Classic, but Kaleb still sells wine and beer. Players also come here to claim their Karamja gloves 2 after completing the Medium Karamja Tasks. Slayer Master Shilo Village also contains the third highest level slayer master, Duradel. Players with a combat level of 100, as well as a Slayer level of 50 can get Slayer assignments from the now third highest levelled Slayer Master Duradel. He is upstairs in the house that has the Slayer Master mark on it on the minimap. From the fishing shop go up the ladder and cross the bridge to get to Duradel. After While Guthix Sleeps, Duradel will be replaced by Lapalok who gives identical assignments. Obelisk Shilo Village contains a small obelisk on the west side of town for recharging summoning points. Occasionally, Pikkenmix will appear by it and offer to let the player play Familiarisation, a summoning Distraction and Diversion. If Pikkupstix gives the clue: ''"I hope the villagers' defences hold against those zombies.", the D&D is started here. Music This is the list of music you'll hear in Shilo Village. *Ambient Jungle *Anywhere *Jungle Community *Jungle Troubles *Spooky Jungle *Tribal Background *Island Life Gallery Shilo Village furnace house.png|The Shilo Village furnace house A player fishing in Shilo Village.png|A player fishing in the Shilo Village river. Shilo Village undead ones.png|The Undead ones in front of the city. Obli's general store.png|Obli's general store. Shilo Village fishing shop.png|Shilo Village's fishing shop. Shilo Village antique store.png|Shilo Village's antique store. Shilo Village Slayer master Lapalok.png|The slayer master, Lapalok. Shilo Village summoning obelisk.png|Shilo Village's summoning obelisk. Category:Cities Category:Quest locations Category:Karamja Category:Sea Category:Medium threat areas